leah clearwater in heat
by ngirl1385
Summary: leah is in heat what this means for the pack,elders,jacob and leah
1. Chapter 1

(Hope you like this story warning Leah is in Heat and maybe some elders will be in this one Sorry the first chapter is sort )

Leah POV

I woke up this morning feeling different than yesterday. I got up and went down stairs and I saw my mother drinking her coffee.

"Morning sweetie" my mother said

'Good morning mom" I replied

"How are you today" she asked

"I feel like crap" I said

My mother got a look on her face she disappeared in to our living room. She came back with a book

"Leah I think you are in heat" she said

"What! " I said

"I said "

"I know what you said mom"

How can this be happening to me ugh I walked into my room and got dressed for the day.

I walked past the living room and my mother and went outside. I tried to figure out what I was going to do today. Then I decided to go see Jacob and see what he was up to. As I was about to get into the car I saw someone from the pack in the forest.

Huh they must be on patrol today I thought to myself. I got into the car and went to the Blacks House

Once I got there seeing that someone was home I went and knocked. Mr. Billy black opened the door

"Hello Leah" he said

"Hello Billy" said

"Hey is Jake home"

"No but you can come in" he said

"Ok thanks" I replied

I went and sat on a chair and then that's when noticed Billy coming up to me sitting in his wheel chair.

I must have been day dreaming when I felt Billy's hand travel up my dress. Believe me that dress wasn't very long.

"Billy what are you doing" I exclaimed

"You smell so good Leah" He said and continued to ran his hand up my thigh

That's when I started to feel my underwear get soaked. His hand towards my underwear and he then felt me

"You are so wet for me Leah" Billy growled

Then he put two fingers in me and then that's when I arched my back and started bucking my hips moaning.

"Billy" I moaned

"In my room now" Billy ordered me

We went into his room he shut the door and then something happened He stood up and walked to his bed. I stood there shocked what on earth was going on.

"SO Leah I see that you are shocked" Said Billy laughing

"You can walk" I replied

"Yes I faked being paralyzed I never really was but enough about me you on the other hand, you are destined for greatness Leah" He said

He then pushed me onto the bed and started taking off his clothes and then laid on me and started kissing me. A part of me felt like this was wrong but another part of me liked it I started moaning louder. He then started taking off my clothes and sucked my breast and my body was arching and begging for more. I started grinding myself on him and he hissed and I felt something against my thigh. His penis was hard against my thigh I reached down and started stroking his member and he moaned.

"Leah you smell so good and you will find out soon enough what your destiny is" He said

I didn't care what as long as he didn't stop doing what he was doing. He then plunged into my pussy and it felt so good he was so big and I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming. He then went faster pumping himself into me and then after a while

"Shit I am so close" I moaned

"So am I Leah "said Billy

After a good fuck Billy told me my destiny basically I had to mate with Jake when he was ready. But until then I would serve the pack which meant that I would have to fuck them. Until Jake was ready then after that we fucked more finally I had to go home.

(Sorry that is was short but it will get interesting later I promise hits and reviews thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

( Sorry for making you wait this long Ok here is the next chapter of Leah in heat hope you enjoy it)

Jake POV

I was just coming home from being out all day today. I parked my car and went inside the house I noticed my dad sitting in the living room watching football.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey son" my father said

I went into my room and listened to some music, and then I heard someone in the forest.  
>I jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. I decided to run in wolf form and that's what I did and I got to the place faster. I then looked at the scene before me Quill was on top of Leah fucking her I then heard<p>

"Fuck Leah" said Quill

"Harder Quill" Leah moaned

I don't know what happened then because I knocked Quill off of her

"What the fuck are you doing Quill" I growled

"What did it look like I am doing I am fucking Leah" Quill said

"Why the fuck are you doing that what about Clair "I said

"What about her she is little and I am a horny teenage guy and Clair isn't old enough" Quill replied

"So you fuck Leah" I yelled at him

"She smells so good smell her you will see what I mean" he said " I will see you later I promised my grandfather I would help him out with some stuff today later Jake " he said

"Yeah later" Replied

I turned around and Saw Leah still laying there with lust filled eyes. I then smelt her sent and wow she smelled good. My cut off's started to feel tight on my I looked down and saw that I was hard. Man did I need a way to take care of this. I looked at Leah again she was looking at me and then she grabbed my cock and rubbed her hands up and down and I groaned at the feeling.

"Leah" I moaned her name grabbing a hold of her waist and started kissing her Feeling my pants get tighter and I then pulled down my pants.

"Jake" Leah sighed

I then pushed myself into her slowly and I heard her breath, and her heart beat faster. I grinned knowing I was the one doing this to her. I then got a strong feeling in me and I started pumping into her faster.

"God Jake "Leah screamed

"That's right Leah say my name and no one else's" I growled at her

I then felt her clamp around my dick and I grinded on my teeth trying to hold out longer.

"Jake" Leah moaned after coming down from her high

I felt like we kept going at it for awhile until I felt my release come and I filled her up. I lay there for awhile, and then when I was able to calm down my breathing I look at her. She didn't say anything for some time, when she did talk to me it was short and not very long. She said she had to go home and I let her go watching her walk away from me.

Leah POV

What on earth had happened I remember going home after Fucking Billy, and then I remember fucking Quill, and finally fucking Jacob? I remember going home and now here I am lying on my bed and wondering how this all started. I then remembered that I was in heat oh man I then got on the computer, and researched how long a female wolf was in heat for. And this is what the internet said and

"Female wolvesare only capable of mating and producing young once a year during their _heat_ (oestrus) period, which lasts for only a few weeks. The breeding season for wolves is usually from February to March. However, some wolves mate as early as January, and in Northern Canada or Alaska, wolves may mate as late as April. Mating season occurs after winter so the wolf pups will have time to grow and develop before the next winter comes Female wolves usually become sexually active at age two, although a female wolf may breed as early as age one. However, many female wolves don't mate until they are four or five years old"

Oh great it was the being of February which meant I was in heat for awhile maybe like two weeks. I hope now I have been a wolf for about two years which meant I am sexually active right now. Great I guess the bright side of all of this is that I can have kids. I kept reading I was wondering what would happen if Jacob didn't want me so I read this next.

The alpha female in a wolf pack is usually the mother of the pups. In almost all cases, the alpha male is the father of the pups, but in some instances the wolf who ranks just under the alpha wolf in the pack's hierarchy (the _Beta_ wolf) will take over the alpha's role as father if the alpha wolf shows no interest in mating with the alpha female or any other pack member. Just before the breeding season, the male wolves (particularly the alpha male) in the pack will sniff, harass and pursue the alpha female. If needed, the alpha wolves may use physical force to prevent the other pack members from mating.

Great my life could get worse now who was the Beta of the pack well that was me. Great so now only can wolf's in my pack but Sam's pack can will be harassing me ugh.

I then went on a different site and got this

"**Birthing:** The wolf's gestation period is sixty-three days. She will hunt with the pact up to the birth. At this time the den become the focal point for the pack. A week or two before the birth, she will stop hunting and spend her time in or around the den. Around twenty-four hours before she will remain in the den."

OK I have had enough and I decided to go run in wolf form outside for awhile. So I tied my cloths to my leg and phased, and ran I kept running and then I started getting a feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw him and he then phased back human, but I stayed in my wolf form.

"Leah" He said

"OH shit" I thought

**(OK you guys here is a cliff hanger who do you think this wolf is you choose will it be Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam, OR any of the younger wolfs Review and tell me who you think should be this wolf thanks for all of the hits and reviews keep them coming thanks)(Here are the Sites were I got the Mating and birthing info from **

**.**

**and ****.****) **


	3. Chapter 3

(OK sorry my microsoft is being weird but I will still give you the 3rd chapter to Leah in heat So here it is and i added a suprise hope you enjoy)

LEahPOV)  
>Prevously "Leah" he said OH shit I thought<p>

"What do you want Jared" I said but I think I already knew what he wanted.  
>"NOthing much hey do you smell that" said Jared<p>

"Yeah thats me" I replied

"HUH you smell nice what did you use" he asked

"I'm in heat you moron"I said

"OH" He replied

Then before I could stop him Jared pulled me by the waist and started kissing me. I felt myself get wet between my legs. Jezz I just fucked people 3 times today already and I am still horny.

"Jared" I Moaned

"Leah" he said and started taking off my shirt.(here is the supprise) Just then we heard someone else in the forest and then out of the forest came Paul.

Ah fuck I thought to myself

"Hey Leah"Paul said with lust filled eyes

"Ah hey" I said

Just then Paul was at my side and both him and Jared started kissing and taking off my clots.

SHit I thought they were both going to fuck me. Just then Jared started fucking me with his fingers.

"god Jared" I screamed

"that's right Leah say my name" said Jared with lust filled eyes

Then I Felt Something poke at my ass hole then I looked over and I saw Paul lubercation my ass with some of his pre-cum

He looked up at me and tugged at my hair for a kiss on the lips. He kissed me and then ran his tongue accross my lips asking for Permisson and I granted it to him. Then I felt Jared enter me and I moaned at the feeling and then Paul entered me and I stiffined for a miniute

"Its ok Leah relax" Jared told me while kissing me and playing with my breats

They kept pummping into me while I let out moans to the feeling and then I heard Paul groan.  
>Then I felt his cum fill up my ass and then I heard him fall to the floor.<p>

Meanwhile Jared kept pummping into my with all he had in him.  
>After awhile he cam inside of me and then layed down also.<br>One thing about that be careful of how long you stay there for I must have stayed there for while. Because Jared and Paul were gone.

I went home and listened to my I-pod

I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.  
>I played pretend between the trees, and fed my house guests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.<p>

I had a dream I could fly from the highest swing.  
>I had a dream Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep.<p>

I had a dream I could fly from the highest tree.  
>I had a dream.<br>Oooooooooooooooooo (8x)

Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
>I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.<p>

I had a dream

BY Priscilla Ahn

I always liked that song and then fell asleep and hoped I could.

The next day I went down stairs and started cooking breakfast and then I heard the door open

"Hello" Billy said

"I'm in here" I said

"Why hello Leah " said Billy Black

"Hey" I replied Then out of no were I started kissing him. He took off my shirt and then we started making out and then well then before we could make it to my bed someone knocked on the door.

"Go and answer it " Billy said

I went to go answer it and it was the person on the other side of the door that suprised me

"Hey leah"

( OH well here is another Clif Hangger who do you think it is please review thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

(thanks for all your support so here is chapter 4 of Leah in heat hope you enjoy)

prevously

"GO answer it" Billy said

I go get the door

"Hey"

Leah POV

"Embry what are you doing here" I asked him

"I just came up to check up on you" Said Embry

"Thats sweet of you Em" I said

"OH hey Billy" He said

OH shit I forgot Billy was Still here. I turn around and I See him LOok at EMbry and then all Of a sudden he wheels himself up to Embry and Me and he kisses me in frount of Embry.

"What the Hell BIlly" Exclaims Embry

"What YOU Haven't smelled Leah Yet Embry" Billy Says

Then I heard Embry sniff me and then I heard his breath Hitch.

"Wow Leah You Smell good" he says

"Thanks Embry" I said and Turn around to face him,and I see the look of desire in his eyes and then without warning he is kissing me and

taking off my shirt. I hear him and Billy make their way to my bedroom and I hear my bedroom door close and lock.

I Hear both of them taking off there Pants and their shirts. I moan when I feel Embry taking off my bra and sucking my breasts.

Then I feel Billy and he is kissing me and Then he spreads my legs apart,and I feel myself getting wet.

"YOur wet for me arn't you Leah"Says Billy as he Teases me with this cock

"god Yes Billy I want you inside of me now" I moan

I feel Embry poking at me with his cock but he is poking at my ass hole. I feel him Lubercate it and I moan even Louder

Then I feel Billy enter me and I also feel Embry enter me too and I feel like I am being Streched.

"Oh god" I moan I Don't know how long me,Embry and Billy fucked but lets just Say that I was Sore after. I heard both of them leave and

Then weLL all I remember falling asleep I woke up and decided to listen to some music on the radio

OH her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'Her hair her Hair falls prefectly without her Tryin

Just then Someone knocked on the door and I shut off the radio. I went to answer the door

"Hey Leah"

Oh no I though to myself

(ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER WHO DO YOU THINK IS AT THE DOOR THAT MADE LEAH SAY OH NO REVIEWS AND HITS PLEASE THANK YOU)


	5. Chapter 5

(OK sorry it took me so long to update but hear is the next chapter hope you guys like)

Leah POV

"Hey EMily what are you doing hear" I asked her

"I was looking for Billy Sam said he need to talk to him about something" She responded

"OH well he isnt hear" I told her

"Sam said he was going to be hear" she said

"Well he was here but he didn't stay here very long you just missed him" I said

"OH ok why was he here anyways"She asked

He came over to fuck me I thought to my self

"He justed wanted to see how I was doing" I said

"OH ok well I will see you later then are you coming to the bon fire tonight" she asked me

"Yeah what time is it at again" I asked her

"Its at 8:00 tonight" she said

"Ok well I will see you there" I said and shut the door

I ate lunch and then went out shopping I had to buy something sexy to tempt the boys with at the bon fire.

So I stoped and bought some cute flats, a short red skirt and a cute black shirt. I Got home around 6pm so that meant that everyone would't be there until 2 more hours. I went up stairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I then got dried and got dressed into my outfit and put on some make up and it was light nothing to showy. By the time I went down stairs again it was 7pm so that meant I had one hour to eat and head down there. I quickly cooked myself a chicken and quickly ate that all up.  
>I went outside and got into the car and went to the bonfire. When I got there the Elders had already gotten there and someof Sam's pack members. Just then I heard Jacob pull up and I grinned at him.<br>He grinned back at me but then I noticed something else lust in his Eyes.

"Hey Leah" I heard him say I could tell that he was trying to sound sexy

"Hey to yourself mighty Alpha" I responded with a smirk

"Leah you know I hate it when you call me that" He said with a smirk of his own

"I know but you got to admit that sounds sexy when I say it" I said

"Sure sure" He responded

Wen went and sat near the bon fire and waited for the everyone else to get here. Finally when they arrived we started with Billy telling us the legends. Finally when the elders went home that is when things got intresting. My mother and Billy they were still Here and then Seth came up to me with dark lust like eyes. Just then I noticed that everyone of the other pack members had the same look in their eyes and even Billy had the same look as the pack members. I looked over at my mother for some help but she Also had the same look in her eyes and that's what shocked me. Just then I felt someone's hand going up my skirt

"Seth" I shouted at him

"Yes Leah" he said

"What the hell are you doing " I said

"Leah your brother has the same feeling the other pack memebers do its his wolf wanting to fuck you" MY mother said

"what the heck am I supposed to do about that" I asked her

"Let him Fuck you his wolf is wanting to do it not him" She responded to me

Just then my mother walked up to me and started kissing me and teasing my breasts. I then felt Seth touching me and I groaned

This was so wrong letting Seth do this to me. He was the hyper and positive person and here I was about to let him fuck me

infrount of my mother,BIlly and the packs.

"Seth No" I told him

"Please Leah its killing me my wolf really needs this" he said

"Fine but not here lets go into the woods" I told him

Me and him both go into the woods then I feel Seth start to kiss and start taking off my shirt. When we were both undressed he started to tease me that little fucker.

"OH god seth" I moaned as he teased me

"Leah" Seth moaned I Couldn't believe that I was taking my little brothers virginity

When he finally did quit teasing me we fucked.

"god Seth faster harder" I moaned

"god Leah your so tight" he said

after awhile we both cam.

"Thanks Leah for doing this" he said

"YOur welcome Seth" I told him

The next day

Leah POv

Well today I felt like going out and spending time with my friends Alice,Rose,and Bella. So right now I am on my way to Rose house.

just then my favorite song came on the radio

Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
>I say<p>

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay 'Cause you know I'll say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

-Bruno Mars

I finally got to Rose's house and I see Alice and Bella's Car and truck in the drive way

OH this day will probably be spent shopping if I know Alice.

"Hey Leah long time no see" my friend Rose says

"yeah sorry about that Thinks have been going on in La PUsh" I told her

"Well you know what this means girls" Alice said

"What" I said even though I already knew what she was going to say

"Shopping!" she said

(Sorry have to end this chapter but I hoped you guys liked it feel free to give me some ideas when you review it thanks)


	6. author  note

author notes sorry this isn't chapter 6 but I justed wanted to say i have a poll up. about who leah should sleep with next its on my profile feel free to check it out thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Ok so here is chapter 7 of the story Leah in heat Oh and don't worry Blackwater is coming up soon I promise. So here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it)

Leah POV

"So Leah since we haven't seen you in lord knows how long how have you been" asked my friend Rose

"I've been doing good so far I think just really busy with helping my mother and little brother out with some things" I said Oh yeah you certainly helped you brother Leah I thought to myself

"Yeah I know how hard it must be for you guys" Rosalie responded

"OK you guys we're here "Alice exclaimed I don't remember how I became friends with the Cullen family and Bella it just happened I guess.

Me Alice and the rest of the group went inside and well shopped. I bought myself some flats and walking shoes. I also bought myself some dresses, shirts, shorts, and pants. After having a nice girl's day out with my friends we went over to Rose's house and hung out for awhile. Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen who were Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edwards Cullen's adopted children. Ever since Bella had a daughter Renesmee I had gotten along with her for some reason. The reason me and Rose got along was because we both couldn't have children so we understood each other. I hung out with the girls for a little while and then I went home to cook dinner. I was tired of it being silent in the house so I turned on the radio. This song came on

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And on your face I...<p>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>and on your face I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>and ignite your bones<br>and I will try to fix you  
>- Coldplay<p>

For some reason I really liked that song I continued to cook homemade tortilla soup. I also remember listing to this song with my father. He told me that he would always be in my heart to lead me home. I knew that what he said was true that he would always be with me maybe not physically but in my heart. The next song that came on I liked as well maybe my father was right he always seemed to be.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<p>

Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<br>And you hoping but them people never call you back  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold  
>And when your plans unravel<br>And they sayin' what would you wish for  
>If you had one chance<br>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<p>

Somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this sh-t<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes - B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams<p>

After the soup was done I let it cool and when it cooled down a little bit I called mom and Seth to come eat. After awhile Seth left to go on patrol it was just me and my mother eating dinner.

"So how was your day" she asked

"Good I hung out with the girls today and we did some shopping" I told her

"That's nice" she said

"Yup" I responded

"OK well I am going to go out for a walk" I told her I still felt weird especially after she teased my breasts and kissed me at the bon fire.

"OK well I am going to watch a movie see you later and be safe" She said

"Ok" I said and then I left taking my i-pod with me

I opened the door and started walking as I put in my headphones and looked for good music on my i-pod

We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

-snow patrol lyrics

I decided to head down to the cliff and sit down and think about thinks for awhile.

This would be a good time for me to do that without someone wanting to be fucked even though I was still in heat for another week and I was only though half of this week.

Just then another song came on that I thought was funny because I am not a cannibal

I have a heart  
>I swear I do<br>But just not baby  
>When it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>Hush if you know what's good for you<p>

I think you're hot  
>I think you're cool<br>You're the kind of guy  
>I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous  
>You're up my anus<br>Now I'm gonna eat you fool

I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<p>

Carnivore, Animal  
>I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up  
>You better run<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)<br>I'l eat you up (I am)  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>I'll eat you up<p>

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<br>Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
>Be too sweet and you'll be a goner<br>Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer

I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<p>

Carnivore, Animal  
>I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up  
>You better run<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)<br>I'l eat you up (I am)  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>I'll eat you up<p>

Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I'll eat you up<p>

I love you  
>I warned you <p>

After listening to some songs I went back home and I saw that Billy's truck was in my drive way.

I went into the house and what I saw shocked me and aroused me.

(Just thought I would get you thinking about what should happen don't worry Blackwater is coming up very soon any ideas on how I should have Jacob claim Leah? What about the rest of the Pack? I will write again soon hope you enjoy this chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Ok so here is chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed the other one and thanks for the reviews keep them coming)

Leah POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I came inside the house after going out for a walk. My mother and Billy were fucking each other what was going on through my head was

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ABOUT DAD and Sarah Didn't They MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU Guys!

Even though he had passed away I always felt like he was always watching us. Then I heard my mother

"god Billy" my mother moaned

"You are so tight Sue" Billy Growled

Just then both of them cam and when they came down from their high

"What the fuck are you guys doing" I screamed at them

"Well sweetie Billy came over and your smell was still in the house and then things just progressed from there" My mother replied

"Yeah we are about to go another round care to join us Leah" Billy asked

"NO I WOULDN'T CARE TO JOIN YOU GUYS" I screamed at them and stormed off into my room

I can't believe they would do this to my father and to Sarah. I tried going to sleep ignoring the moans and groans coming from down stairs. I was grateful that Seth was staying over at Quill's house tonight. I finally feel asleep and woke up the next morning seeing my mother in the living room and Billy was there also watching a movie. I ignored them and went to have something to eat.

"Hey Honey" my mother said

"Hey" I sneered back at her

"OK well I going to go I have to shops for some groceries make sure Seth gets home" she said

"Ok I will bye" I responded flatly

"Bye" she said and left

This meant that it was just me and Billy here in the house by ourselves.

OH boy I thought so myself

I looked over at Billy who was staring at me with desire in his eyes I felt my underwear get soaked. I walked over to Billy and started kissing him and he started playing with my breasts. I moaned just then a howl cut us off and I knew that I had to go patrol.

"We will finish this later" I told him he nodded and picked up the phone to come have Jacob come and pick him up.

"You can come over later around 6:00pm Jacob has patrol" Said Billy

"Ok" I said as I walked out of the house

What the heck was I thinking he just finished fucking my own mother. No one in their right mind would go over to fuck him after what I had just witnessed. That was it though I wasn't in my right mind after patrol which was a boring one I decided to go home. That is when I saw Sam and Jacob in front of my house fighting about something. Then I realized that something or someone was me. Those two were fighting over me I watched from a distance to see what was about to happen all I heard was bits and pieces.

"Stay away from her…"

"You don't control her….."

"You are going to hurt her…."

I then decided to go up and see if I could take care of it myself.

"What's going on" I asked them

"If you really want to know Sam thinks you still belong to him" Jake said

""What the hell Sam I don't belong to you" I yelled at him

"So you would rather be with Jacob who could hurt you" he said back" he yelled back at me

"It doesn't matter what I choose it doesn't affect or concern you" I said right back

Then he told Jake something that started the fight.

"It's ok Jacob you can have her but then you will leave her because she is infertile you will end up leaving her anyways" he told Jacob

Just as soon as that left Sam's mouth Jacob phased and so did Sam. Jacob bit Sam on the neck and Sam bit Jake on the leg making him howl. I phased and tried to lead them into the forest and out of human's eye sight. I saw Jared and Paul and they went and helped me deal with Jacob and Sam. Meanwhile in my head I heard Jacob say

"She is mine and you had no right to say that I will never leave Leah" he growled at Sam

"Yes you will you will need a heir to your genes" Sam replied

"You don't know that she is infertile Sam so just shut your dam mouth before I do" Growled Jacob

"But what about the fact that you used to thing she was a bitter bitch" Sam said

"Don't call her that Sam you have no respect for your alpha" Jacob roared at Sam

"Alpha ha if you forgot Jacob I am the alpha in the pack and I command you to stop shouting at me" Sam roared back at Jacob

"No I will take over the pack now Sam you have no controls what so ever" Jacob commanded which shocked the whole pack and Sam

"No I command you to step down and obey me" Sam shouted at Jacob

"NO you Sam will obey me now" Jacob commanded again

Then something happened it was like Sam had no control over any of us anymore.

"AS the rightful alpha of the pack I command all of you to obey me" Jacob ordered us

Everyone was shocked at what had happened today.

"OK everyone can go home" Jake said

Everyone scattered even Sam I went behind a tree and phased and got dressed. Then I came from behind the tree and Jacob was there.

He came up to me and nuzzled my neck and said something.

"My female mine" Jacob said while he nuzzled my neck. I noticed that his eyes changed from his wolf color to his normal human ones. I started heading home with Jacob right behind me whispering the words.

Mine

(Ok so here was chapter 8 I hoped you liked it. Jacob finally stood up to Sam so in the next chapter do you think he should Claim Leah? Review please thanks to all of my readers out there you all rock)


	9. Chapter 9

(OK I guess I have kept you waiting long enough here is chapter 9 of Leah in heat hope you enjoy and please review it. Let me know how I did thanks. Warning: Lemons in this chapter! )

Leah POV

I opened the door to the house and Jake was still behind me whispering

Mine.  
>I decided to go and get a snack so I looked into the cabinets so something to eat. I pulled out the bread and the jelly and made myself a sandwich. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and Jake kissing my neck and nipping at it. I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the mouth, and he kissed me back quite as passionately. I started to moan into his mouth, and I felt myself being lifted up and carried into my room. We went into my room and I started to undress him I felt him start tugging at my shirt. I unbuttoned my shirt, and I noticed the look of desire in his eyes. Along with love of course he started sucking my breasts and I held my hands into his hair. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt I ran my hands up and down his eight packs and he moaned. I then started to tug at his cut-offs he started taking it off revealing his erect cock underneath his boxers. I then could feel him taking off my shorts and rubbing my pussy through my panties, and I moaned when I felt him put two fingers inside of me. I started stroking his cock inside of his boxers and I felt him harden even more.<p>

"Leah" Jake groaned out and started pumping his fingers faster in me and I started to moan louder.

"Jacob" I started to pant about to cum

"That's right my female cum for me show me who you belong to" he growled which made me cum hard

"Jacob" I screamed out trying to catch my breath

"That's right scream louder let everyone know who you belong to" he growled

"Who do you belong to" he growled at me I looked into his eyes, and I noticed that they were changing colors from his wolf to his normal ones. I knew the alpha in him was out and was about to claim me.

"I belong to you" I pant out my eyes changing from my normal ones to my wolf ones.

"What's my name?" he growled louder

"Jacob" I scream as he thrusts into me and started pumping into me hard.

I then felt myself about to cum again and I felt Jacob nipping at a space into my neck. Pretty soon I saw stars in my eyes as I cum. I felt Jacob going faster in and out of me. I also heard him groan as he tries not to cum as my pussy tights on his cock.

"Jezz Leah" Jacob groans as he starts to go faster and faster.

"OH Jacob" I scream and I feel him bite me on my neck I feel my wolf submit to him.

Jacob cum's but he doesn't release his hold on my neck as he pumps a few more times. Then he collapses next to me and licks my neck were he bit me. He then nuzzles into my neck and we both fall asleep.

Later that night I feel something sucking on my and I open one of my eyes. I see Jacob sucking on my breast and caressing the other one. I moan and he looks up and see's that I am wake once again and I feel his hard on near my stomach. Well I can't really say what happened other then it was the best love making, or fuck whatever you want to call it was the best one ever. The only thing I can't seem to figure out was who opened my bedroom door and then after awhile slammed it shut.

(Lemon over)

I woke up the next morning and man was I sore as ever. I then remember that my and Jake were going at it like rabbits last night. I tried to get up and get myself some coffee. I finally found some cloths and didn't wake up Jacob and me tip-toed into the kitchen and made some coffee. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and someone kissing my hair. I turned around and Saw Jacob

"Morning babe" I said kissing him

"Morning my female" Jake replied

"Did you sleep well" I asked him

"Well I would have slept better if I had woken up with you in my arms" he replied

"Sorry I had to make some coffee" I told him and then I felt him slip his hand into my panties. After all I was only wearing a long shirt that covered my like a dress.

"Hummmm" he said I felt him slip two fingers inside of me and I started to moan

"Jake" I gasped

"Yes" he said fingering me faster

"Not in here someone might walk in on us" I moaned

"I don't care" he said

"Jake" I growled at him

He started pumping faster until I could feel myself about to cum.

"Jake" I moaned

"Cum for me my female" he whispered to me then I saw stars in my eyes. He then pulled his fingers away from and then he headed into the living room to watch something.

I decided to make hash browns and pancakes for breakfast. I turned on the radio and started listening to some music.

I have a heart  
>I swear I do<br>But just not baby  
>When it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>Hush if you know what's good for you<p>

I think you're hot  
>I think you're cool<br>You're the kind of guy  
>I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous  
>You're up my anus<br>Now I'm gonna eat you fool

I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<p>

Carnivore, Animal  
>I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up  
>You better run<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) <p>

I'l eat you up (I am)  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>I'll eat you up<p>

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<br>Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
>Be too sweet and you'll be a goner<br>Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer

I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<p>

Carnivore, Animal  
>I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up  
>You better run<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)<br>I'l eat you up (I am)  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>I'll eat you up<p>

Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)<br>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I'll eat you up<p>

I love you  
>I warned you- Ke$ha <p>

Now I have to admit that I liked that song a lot. Then I went into the living room and saw Jacob watching something but didn't seem that interested in it. I also noticed the big bulge in his pants and decided to do something about that. I walked over and started taking off his pants. I started to stroke his big member and I could see the pre-cum on the tip of it.

"Leah what are you doing" moaned Jacob

"I am just thanking you for earlier" I said

I then started to suck on his member and his moans got louder and he started thrusting into my mouth.

"Leeaahh" He moaned just as he was about to come someone walked into the door.

"What the Heck is going on in here" that person screamed

(Hope you guys liked this chapter and who do you think walked in? Let me know who you think it is through the reviews remember to review please and thank you the next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

(Thanks for the reviews now on to the next chapter 10. I hope you enjoy this one)

Leah POV

I looked up from Jakes dick and I saw my own mother standing in the door way looking at me and Jacob in shock. I quickly stood up and started to explain what happened but Jacob interrupted me when he nuzzled my neck and whispered

"Mine" he said while nuzzling my neck

"Ok I see what the heck is going on he claimed you well that's nice but could you do that some were else" my mother said laughing

I started to blush and me and Jacob walked out of the house.

"Oh and Jacob your father wanted to talk to you" said my mother

"Ok thanks you Mrs. Clearwater" Jacob replied

I and Jacob went outside I went with Jacob to Billy's house and we listened to music along the way.

Two Step x6

Bright lights TV screens,  
>Feels like looking in a magazine,<br>You learn on the floor,  
>Feels like dancing is the way to go,<br>But if you let her see that fancy footwork  
>Show her that you're not that shy,<br>Let her see that fancy footwork  
>Show her you're that type of guy.<p>

Two Step x6

Young boy don't be late,  
>This girl ain't really got time to wait,<br>You think its all for show,  
>But this is just the only way I know,<p>

But if you let her see that fancy footwork  
>Show her that you're not that shy,<br>Let her see that fancy footwork  
>Show her you're that type of guy.<p>

Two Step x6

Hey  
>You ever need a guy,<br>A partner for the week  
>You're pulling my direction<br>Then just come and follow me  
>We'll meet up on the floor<br>And maybe do the twerk,  
>So show me what you got in terms,<br>Of fancy footwork.

Fancy Footwork x7

Two Step x6

We finally reached Jake's house we both got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Dad I'm here" shouted Jake

"Hey son Leah" Said Billy and I tried to not remember what happened between him and my mother. Not to mention what happened between us.

"Hey Dad" said Jake

"Hi Mr. Black" I said

"So it has happened" he said

"What is that sir" I asked him

"Jacob finally decided to claim you" said Billy

"I sure did" said Jacob

After awhile Billy told me and Jake what this meant apparently we are now the Alpha Pair.

After visiting with Billy for awhile we decided to go to the Beach and hang out. We were driving in Jakes Care when a song I remember listening to when I was little came on.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
>You became the light on the dark side of me.<br>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
>But did you know,<br>That when it snows,  
>My eyes become large and<br>The light that you shine can be seen.  
>Baby,<br>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
>Ooh,<br>The more I get of you,  
>The stranger it feels, yeah.<br>And now that your rose is in bloom.  
>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<br>There is so much a man can tell you,  
>So much he can say.<br>You remain,  
>My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby<br>To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?<br>But did you know,  
>That when it snows,<br>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
>Baby,<br>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
>Ooh, the more I get of you<br>The stranger it feels, yeah  
>Now that your rose is in bloom.<br>A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<br>I've been kissed by a rose  
>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<br>...And if I should fall along the way  
>I've been kissed by a rose<br>...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
>There is so much a man can tell you,<br>So much he can say.  
>You remain<br>My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
>To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah<br>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
>But did you know,<br>That when it snows,  
>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.<br>Baby,  
>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<br>Ooh, the more I get of you  
>The stranger it feels, yeah<br>Now that your rose is in bloom,  
>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<br>Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
>Ooh, the more I get of you<br>The stranger it feels, yeah  
>And now that your rose is in bloom<br>A light hits the gloom on the gray  
>Now that your rose is in bloom,<br>A light hits the gloom on the gray. - Seal 

I loved that song and then we just decided to listen to music on his Car radio.

A long, long time ago...  
>I can still remember<br>How that music used to make me smile.  
>And I knew if I had my chance<br>That I could make those people dance  
>And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.<p>

But february made me shiver  
>With every paper I'd deliver.<br>Bad news on the doorstep;  
>I couldn't take one more step.<p>

I can't remember if I cried  
>When I read about his widowed bride,<br>But something touched me deep inside  
>The day the music died.<p>

So bye-bye, miss american pie.  
>Drove my chevy to the levee,<br>But the levee was dry.  
>And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye<br>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
>"this'll be the day that I die."<p>

Did you write the book of love,  
>And do you have faith in God above,<br>If the Bible tells you so?  
>Do you believe in rock 'n roll,<br>Can music save your mortal soul,  
>And can you teach me how to dance real slow?<p>

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
>`cause I saw you dancin' in the gym.<br>You both kicked off your shoes.  
>Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.<p>

I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
>With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,<br>But I knew I was out of luck  
>The day the music died.<p>

I started singin',  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

Now for ten years we've been on our own  
>And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,<br>But that's not how it used to be.  
>When the jester sang for the king and queen,<br>In a coat he borrowed from james dean  
>And a voice that came from you and me,<p>

Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
>The jester stole his thorny crown.<br>The courtroom was adjourned;  
>No verdict was returned.<br>And while lennon read a book of marx,  
>The quartet practiced in the park,<br>And we sang dirges in the dark  
>The day the music died.<p>

We were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
>The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,<br>Eight miles high and falling fast.  
>It landed foul on the grass.<br>The players tried for a forward pass,  
>With the jester on the sidelines in a cast.<p>

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
>While the sergeants played a marching tune.<br>We all got up to dance,  
>Oh, but we never got the chance!<br>`cause the players tried to take the field;  
>The marching band refused to yield.<br>Do you recall what was revealed  
>The day the music died?<p>

We started singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
>A generation lost in space<br>With no time left to start again.  
>So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!<br>Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
>Cause fire is the devil's only friend.<p>

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
>My hands were clenched in fists of rage.<br>No angel born in hell  
>Could break that satan's spell.<br>And as the flames climbed high into the night  
>To light the sacrificial rite,<br>I saw satan laughing with delight  
>The day the music died<p>

He was singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

I met a girl who sang the blues  
>And I asked her for some happy news,<br>But she just smiled and turned away.  
>I went down to the sacred store<br>Where I'd heard the music years before,  
>But the man there said the music wouldn't play.<p>

And in the streets: the children screamed,  
>The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.<br>But not a word was spoken;  
>The church bells all were broken.<br>And the three men I admire most:  
>The father, son, and the holy ghost,<br>They caught the last train for the coast  
>The day the music died.<p>

And they were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

They were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss american pie."<br>Drove my chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."- Don McLean American Pie lyrics<p>

We finally got out of the car and walked around the beach for awhile.

"Hey Leah" Jacob said

"Yeah Jake" I responded

"Are you mad that I claimed you" he asked me

"No I'm not I would rather have you Claim me then some other wolf" I told him honestly

"Good" he said while he nuzzled my neck and nipped at my Neck

It started to get dark and so we started heading back. He went back to his house, and I went back to mine. As I lay down on my bed I thought about mine and Jacob's future. I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

( sorry it took so long to update well I hope you liked this chapter. So what will tomorrow bring for Leah hummm? Well review and we shall see I am already working on the next chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry my computer has been having issues the past few months but here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy it)

Leah-POV

I got up the next morning feeling a little off nothing to serious I heard my door bell ring. I went to go answer and I saw Sam standing there outside soaking in the rain his eyes were dark that I didn't even recognize him.

"Leah" he said his voice was all husky

I felt his erection on my stomach rubbing himself on me as he nipped at my neck. I struggled against him trying to get away from him he was stronger.

"Sam stop what's wrong with you" I scream at him

"You are mine and no one else's" he growls at me

He then lifted me and carried me into my room no matter how hard I struggled "What do you want Sam" I asked him all annoyed

"I want you" he said as he launched himself at me

I felt myself being launched into the wall and I am pretty sure It left a dent in the wall. I could feel his erection near my

I couldn't get free of his hard grip.

"Sam don't please" I pleaded with him

"Your mine Leah" He growled

"I will show you who you belong to" He said to me

He then ripped my shirt off and started to suckle on my nipple. I tried to hold in a moan that wanted to escape my mouth. He started to play with my other breast as he suckled the other one. Finally I couldn't hold it in much longer and I moaned.

"That's right Leah Moan my name scream my name and not his" he said to me

He then started to kiss me and I kept trying to struggle he wasn't the Sam that I knew he was different like he was possessed by something or someone. He then managed to get my pants off and panties off of me too. That is when I realized that he was planning on having sex with me whether I wanted to or not. He was going to rape me that brought tears to my eyes and I felt him kissing me and pushed his tongue into my mouth. As he tasted my mouth I considered biting him but then something really strange happened. When I bit his tongue he growled in pleasure. What the heck is going on I thought to myself. Then I felt him push himself into me and I tried to push him off of me but I failed and he took my hands and pined them above my head. He then started to thrust faster into me and I knew that he was about to cum inside of me.

"NO" I screamed at him

I then felt him being pulled off of me and I opened my eyes to see Jacob fighting Sam. They both ran outside and phased. They fought for a good long time when someone was able to stop them Sam had scratches on his back and his left leg was broken. Jacob on the other hand just had a couple of scratches nothing more. Sam's pack came and took him home and Jacob went inside of mine. I lead him into my room and then I felt him push me into bed. He striped me and his eyes were the color of his wolf's he was in alpha mode. He started by nipping at my neck he still hasn't marked my neck with the alpha mark but I didn't see anything wrong with it we were taking out time. He took off my shirt and played with my breasts I started to moan and I felt him slip his fingers into me.

"God Jacob" I screamed

"That's right my female say my name" he growled at me

"yes my alpha" I responded

I then felt him replace his fingers with his cook. We both moaned in pleasure as we were connected.

"Who do you belong to" He growled

"You" I answered

"What's my name" he said

"Jacob" I responded

"Who is your alpha" He asked

"Jacob Black" I screamed as I came around his cock

He started to thrust even harder into me and I knew he was about to come.

"Come for me Jacob" I whispered into his ear and I started to kiss him. I heard him growl as he came.

We fell asleep together and we went bothered for the rest of the night.

2 WEEKS LATER

LEAH POV

I haven't been feeling very well for a couple of days now and my brother and Jacob are worried but I told them it was nothing. This has been a long 2 weeks after the Sam thing happened Jacob hasn't let him anywhere near me. Plus we have been going at it like rabbits. We have been going out on dates and it's been nice. We made love last night and it was magical and well this morning was just another morning of vomiting in the toilet. I walk out of bathroom after brushing my teeth and I listen to some radio.

Where have all good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<p>

Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<p>

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need<p>

I Need A Hero...

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<p>

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

(Chorus)  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life

larger than life! Oh yeah! Larger than Life!

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<br>Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like a fire in my blood<p>

like a fire in my blood, like a fire in blood, like a fire in my, Ahh! Ahh!

(Chorus)x2

I Need A Hero – Holding out for a hero-Footloose soundtrack

I go to the store to buy some supplies and I bump into a lady and guess what she asked me

"When are you due" she asked

"Excuse me" I told her

"When are you due to have your baby" she asked

"Oh I am not pregnant" I told her

"Oh my bad" she said and then walked off

I'm not pregnant am I?

So I go and buy a test to see If I am pregnant. Once I get home I put the groceries away and take the test and what I saw shocked me. It said one word I thought I would never thought I would ever see.

Positive

(Thanks for reading this chapter So she is pregnant who's baby is it and how will they react. I will post another chapter pretty soon sooner than this one was posted thanks keep reviewing and hitting. Thanks)


	12. Chapter 12

**(So sorry it took me this long to update. I have had a couple of family deaths and some weddings here is chapter 12 of Leah in heat hope you enjoy)**

Previously

Leah POV

I'm not pregnant am I?

So I go and buy a test to see If I am pregnant. Once I get home I put the groceries away and take the test and what I saw shocked me. It said one word I thought I would never thought I would ever see.

Positive

**Present**

Leah POV

Positive I thought to myself again how on earth was I going to tell Jacob. He was to young to become a father at this age I thought to myself. I then just spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what I was going to do. Should I tell Jacob or not what would he think did he even want a kid right now? All of these questions kept rushing though my head. I I then heard the back door open that must have been Jacob coming back from work.

"Leah" Jacob called out

"I'm in the living room" I shouted back

"Hey babe" he said as he came into the room and nuzzled my neck

"Hey how was your day" I asked him

"Good worked on some cars today that's about it" he replied

"Oh that's good" I replied

"Is something bothering you? " he asked me

I stiffend

"No why would you think that " I lied though my teeth

"Well you seem tense would you like to tell me what is going on" he asked

"It's nothing really just got a bunch of stuff on my mind right now " I told him it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ok then I was just wondering" he replied

"How about I make us some dinner" I said

"That would be great" he said

"Any requests" I asked him

"You're a great cook anything you cook will be good so anything you feel like cooking" he said

"Ok I will make some chicken parmesan then " I stated and walked off to start cooking

I heard the television turn on and knew Jacob would be watching it for quite awhile. My mother was over at Charlie's house she had been spending a lot of time over their recently. Seth was patrolling and wouldn't be back until later. I turned up the radio so I could listen to it while I cooked.

A woman is mystery  
>A man just can't understand<br>Sometimes all it takes to please her  
>Is the touch of your hand-<span><strong>Billy Currington<strong>

I hummed along with the song while I cooked and heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" yelled Jacob

I continued to listen to the song dinner was almost ready. I heard Jacob talking to Embry who must have been at the door.

"Hey babe is it ok if Embry stays for dinner?" asked Jacob

"Sure Jake" I respond

I made sure to make a salad to go along with the chicken parmesan. I set up the table and called in the boy's to come and eat. Afterward's I saved a plate for Seth and Jake and Embry went back to watching television.

"I'm going to go and take a shower Jake" I told him he nodded his head in response

"Yeah I better be heading home Jake" Said Embry

"Ok see you later "he responded

I heard the front door shut and Jake look the door then I heard the television turn off. I knew he would want to take a shower with me I smiled to myself.

I started the shower and got in not long after I got in did I feel a warm hand wrap around me.

"Hey you don't mind someone joining you do you" he asked

"Nope" I said

"Umm good" he mumbled from my neck where he had started placing kisses

I moaned

Our kisses turned from being innocent to being heated in a matter of seconds.

"I want you" I whimpered

"I'm right here" Jacob replied

"You know what I want" I replied

We kept kissing and touching each other I was the one who gave in first.

"Jake please" I said

His erection was touching my stomach. I was grinding myself against it trying to get him to understand that I wanted it and I wanted it now!

He must have understood because he was in me without missing a beat of the rhythm his fingers had already made. I rocked my hips along with his to get more friction.

"Babe I'm going to cum "I said

"Come my mate all over my cock "Jacob said in alpha mode

That voice alone made me cum his voice was husky, low, and sexy.

Not much later after the incredible shower sex with my boyfriend. We got out of the shower and got ready for bed. I curled up on my side of the bed, and I felt Jacob's arm wrap around me landing on my stomach. That made me think of what I still had to tell Jake that I was pregnant.

With his child how on earth was I going to tell him? He was too young to become a father and I was to young to become a mother. I got up the next morning and made breakfast for me and Jacob. Seth must have still been asleep in his room and my mom must have slept over at Charlie's house ewww. Jacob left for patrol and I left to go talk to someone about what they thought of the fact that I was pregnant. I needed to tell someone and this person was the perfect person to talk to. I kept driving until I drove up to the driveway I pulled in. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the door and I knocked on the door.

"Hey" the voice said

"Hey I need to talk to you" I said.

**(Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update more often. Please review thanks. There is a pole up on my profile on who this person should be please vote. On who you think this person Leah is going to talk to is.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Leah Clearwater In heat

Chapter 13

(Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter)

Previously

With his child how on earth was I going to tell him? He was too young to become a father and I was to young to become a mother. I got up the next morning and made breakfast for me and Jacob. Seth must have still been asleep in his room and my mom must have slept over at Charlie's house ewww. Jacob left for patrol and I left to go talk to someone about what they thought of the fact that I was pregnant. I needed to tell someone and this person was the perfect person to talk to. I kept driving until I drove up to the driveway I pulled in. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the door and I knocked on the door.

"Hey" the voice said

"Hey I need to talk to you" I said.

**Present**

**Leah's POV**

"Sure come on in" said my friend Rosalie as I stepped inside the house.

I walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk to be about?" asked Rosalie

"I'm pregnant" I told her

"That's great congratulations!" screamed Rosalie

"Yeah Thanks I have a problem" I told her

"You better not be thinking about getting rid of the baby" Said Rosalie

"No it's not that you know I have always thought I couldn't have kids so this is a miracle baby" I told her

"So what is your problem? "Asked Rosalie

"I haven't told Jacob yet" I told her

"Why not he is going to be excited" She said to me

"He too young to become a father yet" I told her

"No he isn't if you haven't noticed he doesn't act his age he acts older then he really is" She said

"I am scared to tell him I am afraid of his reaction" I told her

"Don't be Jacob loves you and he will love this baby also" she told me

"Thanks I guess I just needed a little reassuring from you "I told her

"Don't worry do you want Carlisle to take a look and see if you are pregnant?" she asked me

"Sure" I told her and we both went upstairs and into Carlisle study. I saw him looking at some paper work. He looked up when he heard Rose and I walk in.

"Hello Leah what can I do for you?" he asked me

"Leah thinks' she is pregnant" said Rose

"Do you want me to take a look?" he asked me

"Yes I do" I told him

I sat on the same exam table Bella was in when she was pregnant with Nessie. He then pulled up my shirt and rubbed gel onto my stomach I shivered.

Dr. Cullen laughed

"I should have warned you it was cold" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah that would have been nice" I said

"Well from what I can tell you aren't far along" he told me

"I will need you to come in about every 2 weeks to check up on your progress" he said again

"Yeah sure" I told him

I went down into the living room where Rose was sitting reading a magazine she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I responded

"How's the baby" she asked me

"Good" I told her

"This baby is going to be spoiled by me" she said

"Oh yes Aunt Rose I expect this child to be" I told her I saw her eyes start to water

"Really" She asked

"Yes I want you to be this baby's godmother" I told her

She then came up and hugged me if vampires could cry Rose would be.

"Thank you so much I promise I won't let you down" she said

"I know you won't well I better get going and tell Jacob the good news" I tell her

"OK call me later" she said

"Ok" I responded

I then got into my car and started to drive back home life was good. I passed the border that separated Forks and LA Push. I saw Jacob in front of my house and he looked up as he heard me pulling into the driveway. He smiled as soon as he saw me and opened my door he gave me a kiss and nuzzled my neck.

"My mate" he whispered while still nuzzling my neck

"Hey" I responded

We walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"I have something to tell you" I told him

"Ok what is it?" he asked me

"I'm pregnant" I told him

At first he looked at me shocked and then a huge smile spread across his face showing his pearly white teeth. He then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips

"Are you sure" he asked me

"Yeah" I responded

He then reached down and touched my still flat stomach and rubbed it slightly.

"Mine" he whispered into my stomach and tears started to run down my face.

"What's the matter did I hurt the baby" Jacob asked worriedly

"NO I just thought you might have not wanted the baby" I told him

"Babe you and this baby mean the world to me" he responded

"Really" I told him

"Yes really" He said

"How are we going to tell my mother and your father?" I asked him

"Maybe over diner "he suggested

"Yeah maybe" I told him

Later that evening my mother and brother came over for dinner as well as Jacob's dad. When we told them I was pregnant they took it well. My mother was happy she was going to have a grandchild. Jacob's father was ecstatic and said he wished Sarah was here to experience this with him. My brother was just fine with becoming a Uncle and couldn't wait to meet his nephew or Niece. That night me and Jacob fell asleep with no worries about what was to come.

(I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please review. Next chapter shouldn't take as long to put up. I am currently working on it right now.)


	14. Chapter 14

Leah in heat

Author's note

(crazeebeautiful That is a great question you asked in your review is the baby really Jacob's or is it Billy's, Quil's, Jared's, Embry's, Or Paul's baby? So I put up yet another poll on who you guys think the baby's father is. Let's me just say things are about to get interesting and there will be more drama. So please go to my profile and vote.


	15. Chapter 15 Are you sure he is the Daddy

**Chapter 15 Are you sure he is the daddy?**

**Hey I'm back sorry for not updating in so long first my computer broke and then I had to focus on school. I am back now and will try to update more often if I get reviews that is so here is chapter 15 enjoy. This chapter is jumping to a few weeks later from he last chapter. **

Few weeks later

Leah POV

I woke up the next morning with Jake's arms wrapped around me and I smiled to myself. I got out of bed quietly trying not to wake him up. As I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth before I did that I noticed that my stomach was slowly staring to show you still couldn't really tell that I was pregnant. There was a small bump there I smiled and placed my hands on the small bump and smiled. I went into the kitchen to start breakfast and then I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer it and to my surprise it was Embry at the door.

"Hey" I said

"Hey yourself " said a smiling Embry

"What can I do for you? " I asked him

"I just had a question for you" he told me

"OK" I told him

"I think it's better that we have this conversation outside" he told me

I went and followed him outside and we sat on a small wooden bench.

"So what was the question you wanted to ask me?" I said

"OK I just wanted to ask you said you know who the father of this baby is " he said

"Yeah it's Jacob's baby" I told him

"Are you sure?" he asked me

And that is when I got infuriated with him

"What do you mean am I sure" I asked him starting to get pissed at him

"Well if I remember correctly he wasn't the only person you had sex with when you went into heat" he told me

SLAP Embry looked at me shocked that I had Slapped him

"How dare you" I told him

I know what I did when I was in heat don't remind me" I told him

"Why are you ashamed of doing what you did sleeping with me,Quil,Paul,and Jacob's dad" he asked me starting to get pissed at me

"Yes I am ashamed you know why because that wasn't even me it was my wolf who was in heat" I all but yelled at him

"What now your blaming your wolf for what you did" he snorted

"Yeah I am because if I was normal I wouldn't have done that" I told him

"So you regret it?" he asked me

"Yes I regret it but at the same time I don't because now I am pregnant" I told him

"Yeah it's nice to know you regret what we did Leah " he said angrily and stomped off

I stood there shocked and watched him walk away.

I then went back inside expecting Jacob to be standing there but instead he wasn't there. I guess he was still asleep so I went into the kitchen to continue making breakfast. While I was making breakfast I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I smiled. As I turned around I saw Jacob there with his morning hair and a lazy smile.

"Good morning" I told him

"It would have been a good morning if I hadn't woken up alone" he teased me

"Well someone had to get up and make breakfast" I told him teasing him back

"It smells good " he said

"Yeah and it's almost done why don't you go and sit at the table" I told him

"OK" he said

As I continued to cook breakfast I started to think about what Embry said to me this morning. I mean I am pretty sure this baby was Jacob's. It just had to be especially since he was my mate right? I filled the plates and set them on the table and we sat and ate breakfast together Jacob sat next to me and tried to feed me breakfast from my plate it was sweet. After breakfast Jacob went to take care of some pack business while I stayed at home. I sat and watched Friends which was one of my favorite shows when someone knocked at my door and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Leah" said Jared and Paul

"Um hey guys what are you doing here" I asked them

"We just wanted to talk to you" said Jared

"About what" I asked

"About the baby Leah" Paul said

"What about the baby?" I asked them

"Well me and Paul wanted to know how you know the baby is Jacob's " Jared told me

That is when I know what was going on the pack was having doubts that this baby was Jacob's.

"Look I will tell you the same thing I told Embry this morning I am sure it is Jacob's baby" I told them starting to feel myself starting to shake I took a breath to calm myself.

"Yeah don't be so sure Leah he wasn't the only one you had sex with " said Paul

"Yeah well you know what I am done talking about this" I told them as I slammed the door shut on their faces.

I started to cry because of how everyone in the pack seemed to doubt that the baby was his. I then started to get up because I knew I had somethings to do besides feel bad about the what the pack was feeling. I got up and started to grab my keys to my car and my purse. I knew where I had to go to get answers and find out who's baby this was. Even though I was pretty sure it was Jacob's but I might was well go and talk to Carlisle. As I drove I noticed that It was starting to rain but it didn't bug me I continued to drive until I reached my destination. I pulled up into the parking spot and walked into the hospital. As I walked up to the front desk I saw Carlisle and he saw me and walked towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Leah?" he asked me

"Yeah everything is fine" I told him

"Then may I ask why you are here not that it's not nice to see you" he told me

"Yeah I was wondering if I could talk to you in private please" I told him

"Yeah sure we can talk in my office" he told me as he lead the way

"So what can I help you with today " he asked me

"So you already know how I got pregnant right" I told him

"Yeah I do Leah what are you getting at? " he asked me

"Well Carlisle I was wondering if you could do a paternity test" I told him

"OK but I thought you said you were sure who the father was" he told me

"Yeah I thought I knew but know the pack is doubting that it is Jacob's I just need this as proof that it's his baby" I told him

"OK well I will get right on it how about we make an appointment for it? " he asked me

"Sure that's fine" I told him

"How about tomorrow at 1:00pm? " he asked me

"Yeah that's great" I told him

"OK then see you tomorrow" he said as we walked out of his office

I walked back to the front doors of the hospital and back to my car. I was getting ready to get in when someone said my name.

"Hello Leah long time no see "

**( So who is this mystery person and what is this person's connection with Leah? Find out in the next chapter that I will hopefully be staring to write later this week . What do you think about the pack Doubting who the Baby's dad really is. Speaking of dad who is the dad? The Poll is still up if you want to vote about who is the Baby's Father. Please Review so that I might be able to get the next chapter up sooner thanks everyone)**


End file.
